Season of love
by xxneversayingxx
Summary: My version of GG Season 3. "Looks like our favourite new IT couple is back in NY after romantic month in Tuscany. We’re proud C you made it this time. So now almost everyone in town can’t wait for new gossips!" CB, CaS, Dan/Olivia and other couples later.
1. 3x01 Back in town

Hi guys!

It's my first Gossip girl fanfiction (hope not last: D) and first in English. I wrote 2 House Md while ago, but in Polish. I'm from Poland and my English isn't perfect so Beta would be awesome.

Anyway it's my version of season 3. Everything to 2x25 happened and this fic starts month after CB kiss. I'm reading spoilers so some are included, but not everything we hear of will happen here. It's a lot of characters, so few first episodes will be a little about everyone and later I'll do each episode most about one character/couple.

Sorry for all mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any characters.

--------------------------

**Hello Upper East Siders**

**Your one and only Gossip girl here from our really hot ****this summer town.**

**And what I see here? Looks like our favourite new IT couple is back in NY after romantic month in Tuscany. Sounds familiar? We're proud C you made it this time.**

**And if it isn't our not so charming prince N at the airport? ****Already back from backpacking with V? Hadn't seen her lately. **

**Why not ask D? Seems our not so lonely boy is lonely again. Still crying after S?**

**Bad news. Our fav blonde has been seen with certain Baizen in Europe.**

**And for our new Queen – spotted hanging out with E again. How lovely. **

**So now almost everyone in town can't wait for new gossips!**

**You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

(Outside Palace. Chuck's limo arrives. Blair and Chuck get out.)

Blair: I can't believe we're back. Hope Serena is in town. She supposed to come yesterday for last month before school. I don't know why she decided to leave with Carter. He's such a jerk.

Chuck: My sister never had good taste. Humphrey speaks for it completely.

(Chuck takes Blair's hand when they walk in. She smiles.)

Care to visit my suit?

B: As much as I'd love to I have to check on Serena first if she's even here.

(Chuck's phone ring.)

C: It's Nate.

(Blair nods.)

What can I do for you Nathaniel?

Nate: Chuck hi. I heard you're back. Everything's good?

C: Never better. Now what are you doing at airport and what with Brooklynite?

N: I'm happy for you and Blair. You guys deserve it.

C: Thanks. Now spill it out already.

N: Oh ok. Well I guess it wasn't really best idea with us to go together. We fought a lot so I decided to come home earlier and on my way back I met Bree in France. She's really nice and was there for summer, but today she's coming to NY so I offered I'll pick her up.

C: Why I'm not surprised?

N: What do you mean!

C: Next girl Nate? What about break you were talking about last time?

N: She's awesome and I had break. I was month girlless.

C: Really I'm proud you lasted that long. New record? (He laughs)

N: Very funny. I have to go. Talk to you later.

C: Yeah, good luck.

(They hung up. C and B get in elevator. )

B: Nate has new girlfriend?

C: Not yet, but soon I guess.

B: Well everyone's better then this troll Vanessa.

(They stop at Van der Bass apartment)

Sure you don't want to come in?

C: Yeah. I'll be in my suit. Hope to see you soon. (He kisses her)

B: Oh you're such a sweetie. (She laughs)

C: Chuck Bass isn't sweet.

B: Say what you want. See you later.

(They kiss and Blair walks in.)

Serena?! Ughh. (She calls her.)

Serena: Hi B! What's up?

B: What's up?!? You should've been home yesterday and I don't see you or any of your things here.

S: Oh B, I'm sorry. It took me more time, but I promise I'll see you tomorrow. Pick me up?

B: Uhh ok, but what's IT Serena?!? And where are you?

S: Tomorrow Blair I promise. I have to go. Bye! Love you! (She hung up.)

B: Love you too. (Blair sighs and goes to see Chuck.)

**xoxo**

(Eric and Jenny are walking in Park.)

Eric: So how's my new queen today? Any wishes?

Jenny: Hahaha you're so funny. I'm sure you would be great jester.

E: Ok I'll think about it. So serious what are you planning?

J: End with terror. Make school nice place.

E: I'm sure girls will be delighted.

J: They don't have a choice. Blair chose me. Besides they can always get what they deserve.

E: Now you're talking like real queen. Blair would be proud.

(They laugh.)

**xoxo**

(Humphrey's loft)

Rufus: So seems like everything's packed.

Dan: Did you find buyer yet?

R: Yes, they will move in tomorrow.

D: I'm surprised someone actually wants to live here.

R: Don't forget we lived here few years.

D: And whose fault is it? Besides I always knew my destination is Manhattan's elite.

(Lily walks in.)

Lily: Good, because your room is waiting. Now I see everything is done, so we can go.

D: We should. I've been waiting all this years for this and now my dream comes true. So where's our queen?

R: Jenny went earlier with Eric. Now let's go.

(They leave and go to waiting limo.)

**xoxo**

(Chuck's suit. C and B are lying on his bed and watching Breakfast at Tiffany's.)

Chuck: I can't believe you're making me watch it again.

Blair: It's great movie and don't pretend like you're not getting something from this. Actually I can't believe I agreed to such blackmail.

C: Please, you're waiting for end when I will get my due.

B: Sure. (She snorts)

(Half an hour later)

C: So let's skip rest of movie. You watched it enough times.

(He smirks and kisses Blair. She tries to push him off, but gives up after a moment.)

See? You can't resist me.

B: Oh shut up.

C: Love you too.

(They're continuing kissing.)

--------------------------

Please review.


	2. 3x02 Hot summer

AN: Thanks to Stephxcullen for review, it means a lot, :)

Here's next episode, sorry for all mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any characters.

--------------------------

**Hello Upper East Siders**

**It's me again and what I heard? **

**V's making new friends or should I say lovers in Italy and if it's not S and her new boy toy C at the airport. We're glad you're back S, really it was starting to get boring without you. Seems like Humphreys are on this side of bridge for good. **

**I was thinking – it means more then 2 months? You never know with L.**

**You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

(Italy. Vanessa walks in café.)

Vanessa: Latte please.

Scott: Here you go. Vanessa is it?

V: Yes, do I know you?

S: We met month ago, you were with your friend and I tried to save you from going with some guy for backpacking.

V: Ahh I remember. Too bad you didn't succeed.

S: Not best trip in your life?

V: You can say that.

S: So where is he?

V: Not here for sure. Actually he took off in Poland to come back earlier and I hadn't heard from him since then.

S: So you're traveling alone?

V: Yep. And what you're doing here?

S: Working. I will need money when I'll start college, so I found this job and here because I wanted to see Italy.

V: Well that's great. Sorry but I don't remember, what's your name?

S: Scott.

V: So Scott, I'll go. See you in NY?

S: Sure. You're going home?

V: Nach, I have some more plans. By the way, here's my number if you'll need something when you'll be in town. (She writes number on napkin.)

S: Thanks. Take care.

V: I will. Bye!

S: Bye

**xoxo**

(Chuck's suit. Blair woke up.)

Blair: Bass get up! We have to pick up Serena.

Chuck: Ughhh. I need my beauty sleep.

B: You had enough.

C: I wouldn't say that, you worn me out last night. Besides Serena's big girl.

B: I don't remember that you were resisting and I promised her. Now get up. (She hits him with pillow.)

C: So go. I'll wait in bed.

B: Ok I'll ask Nate. I'm sure he will agree to go with me. (She smirks.)

C: Haha. You're lucky I wouldn't want to disturb Nathaniel and his new girlfriend on first morning after if it even is first. (He gets up.)

B: Sure, good for me you care for Nate's dates so much.

C: I'll take a shower. Care to join?

B: You wish.

C: I do. (He smirks.)

B: Now you're lucky we don't have time for me to waiting as you'll end, I don't know why you shower so long.

C: To look that good for you obviously.

(Blair rolls eyes and they walk in the bathroom.)

**xoxo**

(On the plane.)

Carter: We'll be in NY in 15.

Serena: Good I can't wait to see Blair.

C: She'll pick you up?

S: Yes.

C: Does she know?

S: What?

C: You know what – why you went to Europe?

S: No and she doesn't need to so keep it to yourself.

C: As you wish. You thought about his proposition?

S: Yes and I don't know. I mean I would like to know him better and I'm sure Eric will too, but my mother have just engaged with Rufus and I'm not sure this would be good for them. And most important I don't know I can forgive him after all this years.

C: Ok that's really harder then I thought.

S: Yeah, so how long are you staying in town?

C: Not sure yet. Maybe few days or months. I'll see how will everything work out. If you will decide or need something you know my number.

S: Yes. Thanks and thank you really for all you did for me. It's really important for me.

C: You're welcome. Seems like we're here.

**xoxo**

(Nate's waiting in front of café for Bree.)

Bree: Hi there.

Nate: Hi! Slept well?

B: Great. Thanks for yesterday, I really had fun.

N: Well you're welcome. I can show you something more of the city then night clubs today.

B: It would be awesome. So now some coffee?

N: Sure.

(They walk in.)

**xoxo**

(Airport)

Blair: S! I missed you!

Serena: Oh B I missed you too.

(They hugs.)

Chuck: Baizen. Never a pleasure.

Carter: Bass. All nannies save?

Chuck: No since you're here.

S: Boys stop. Chuck Carter is helping me so be nice.

Chuck: Sorry, I'm afraid it's impossible. By the way Lily's waiting with breakfast and surprise.

S: Carter I'll go, see you around.

Carter: Ok, bye. Blair, Bass. (He nods and go to exit.)

B: We should be going too.

(They go towards limo.)

S: So you were taking about some surprise?

C: Humphreys.

S: What?

B: They moved in.

C: Means I came back to my suit.

(They got in limo.)

S: Dan is there too?

C: I will miss you too.

B: (Blair ignores Chuck.) Unfortunately. I was dreaming about morning with Cabbage Patche. Thinking about it you had it several times S.

S: Blair he's ok. We're friends can't you be nice?

B: It's impossible. So I hope you didn't do something stupid with Carter.

S: Of course not!

B: So what was point in this?

S: I needed rest, time to think.

C: With Baizen?

S: He's not that bad. Look we're here!

(They get out and walk to apartament.)

B: It's not over S.

S: Why I'm not surprised?

(They walk in, all family is sitting at table.)

Lily: Serena! Honey where were you? (She hugs Serena.)

S: I was visit friends in Europe.

Rufus: You're tried and hungry for sure. Brekfest is ready so sit down. Blair, Chuck. (He nods.)

Dan: So how was Europe?

S: Great, amazing views and all. I didn't know you moved in.

Jenny: Yesterday.

S: That's awesome! I always wanted to have little sister.

D: Wait few hours.

(Everybody end eat. Lily and Rufus are going to meet with wedding planner.)

L: So what are you doing today?

Eric: Jenny and I are going to Central Park and shopping for school. We should go, bye everyone!

(They leaves.)

S: I'll go shopping too. You're coming B?

B: Sure.

D: Library.

C: Work and board meeting.

R: Ok have good day everyone.

(R and L leaves too.)

B: S we're going. Good luck. (She kisses Chuck.)

C: See you later.

S: Bye Dan!

(They leaves, Chuck goes to take few more things from his old room. Dan's phone ring.)

D: Hallo?

Vanessa: Dan?

D: Hi Vanessa! How's Europe?

V: Great. I'm in Italy.

D: So… I heard Nate's in town.

V: I guess…

D: Come on. What happened?

V: He ditched me in Poland?

D: Why?

V: Ask him. Probably backpacking isn't really for such elite.

D: Sure. So you're not upset?

V: Why should I be? I mean it's not first time he dumped me for someone else.

D: But you went as friends.

V: So he can leave friend?

D: No, I mean…

V: It's ok. I met someone.

D: Wait… what?

V: Nice guy.

D: Who?

V: Actually you know him. This guy we met when I agreed to take Nate with me

D: Yeah I remember. You took him too? (They laugh.)

V: I met him again at café. We talked and…

D: And? You're together?

V: No, I mean… sure we are. Dan I have to go.

D: Ok, I'm happy for you. Bye!

V: Bye! (She hungs up.) Great.

**xoxo**

(Evening. Chuck's suit.)

Chuck: How was shopping?

Blair: Great, but I know Serena is not telling me everything.

C: I'm sure you'll find out all about it.

B: Obviously. How was your day?

C: Not bad. We closed some big deal I started before summer.

B: That's awesome. See I said you would be amazing CEO.

C: Thanks. So now we can celebrate. (He kisses her.)

B: Really? What you have in mind?

C: Oh I think you know.

(They smiles and fall on the bed.)

--------------------------

Please review.


	3. 3x03 You belong with me

Sorry it took so long to update.

Thanks for all reviews, you're awesome :D  
Here's next episode, sorry for all mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Taylor Swift's song.

--------------------------

**Hello Upper East Siders  
**

**Gossip girl here with new hot gossips.**

**Spotted: V and new boyfriend? Didn't think she will move on that soon N? **

**But don't need to worry here. N has been seen with new hot girl B in club and… **

**Our own S walking with coffee. What do you think D or should I say C? Baizen I mean. And about our favourite C – spotted with former Queen B on lovely date. Aren't they cute?  
**

**You know you love**** me. XOXO,**** Gossip**** Girl.**

(Italy. Vanessa comes to cafe where Scott's working.)

Vanessa: Hi.

Scott: Why hello. I thought you left yesterday.

V: I was planning to do that, but plans changed. I have to ask you for something.

S: Well what can I do for you?

V: It's little stupid… actually it's really stupid.

S: It can't be that bad.

V: It is. You see… I told my best friend I'm dating you.

S: What? Why?

V: because of Nate.

S: This guy you were with?

V: Yes that's he. So, he is obviously seeing someone and I didn't want him to think he hurt me or something.

S: But you two weren't together right?

V: No, but… I know it's weird. You know forget about it. (She wants to leave.)

S: Wait! I'm going weekend before start of college to New York so if you want me to pretend I'm your boyfriend…

V: Really? Thanks it won't be long. Just few days and then I'll think of something.

S: Ok. I call you later?

V: Ok, bye!

S: Bye. (He Kiss her on cheek.)

**xoxo**

(Serena and Nate are walking with coffee.)

Nate: So how was Europe?

Serena: Great. Sorry for this thing with Vanessa.

N: It's ok. I think we weren't meant to be together.

S: I heard you met someone?

N: Yes, Bree. She's a model. Traveling around the world, another fashion show and town each month. We met in Paris.

S: You're not afraid it won't work out if she won't be here?

N: Probably. I don't really want serious relationship now. Rather a little fun before college.

S: Yeah that sounds really good.

N: So why you won't do it too?

S: What?

N: Have fun.

S: I'm not really in the mood now.

N: Something happened didn't it? It's about Carter?

S: What? No, he's really helpful actually.

N: With what?

S: Well, I went to Europe to meet my father.

N: What? You know him?

S: No, he left when I was five. I don't even remember him. I was looking for him few years ago with Carter, but he left before I found him.

N: And now you succeed?

S: Yes. He had trouble with Police. Something about drugs, but he was cleared of charges. He wants to visit us.

N: And you? Do you want this?

S: I said I'll think about it and I decided to let him. Eric should meet him too. I'm just afraid of my mother and Rufus. They're getting married in few months.

N: I'm sure they'll be ok, besides it's your father. Why he left?

S: He said my mother never stopped loving Rufus and he had enough. He didn't want to leave me and Eric, but didn't have a choice. You know it isn't really important, I mean it won't change anything.

N: Did you tell anyone?

S: No, but I have to. He's coming soon.

N: Good luck I guess.

S: Thanks, I will need it. (They laugh.)

**xoxo**

(Van der Bass Humphrey apartment)

Lily: Thanks kids for help with choosing weeding cake.

Dan: No problem. (Rufus and Lily go to weeding planer.)

Jenny: Sure it isn't for you. It's not like you're doing something besides moping around alone this summer.

D: I'm writing new story.

J: About your suffering love?

D: I'm not in love with anyone now.

J: I bet you're thinking about Serena only like about me.

D: You're right I don't. She's less annoying.

Eric: So you think.

R: Guys come here and eat it or we'll have to open cake shop. I don't understand why Lil ordered that much. Hope she's not planning three next weddings already. (They laugh and go to try cakes.)

**xoxo**

(Blair's bedroom.)

Blair: Dorota hurry! Chuck will be here in 5 minutes to take me for dinner and I'm not ready! Where is my headband?

Dorota: Here Miss Blair. You look lovely. Mister Chuck will be delighted.

B: I hope. (They hear elevator ding.)

He's here! Bye Dorota! Don't wait for me!

D: Have fun Miss Blair.

(Blair goes downstairs and sees waiting Chuck.)

B: Hi!

Chuck: Hey, you look beautiful. (They kiss.)

B: Thanks.

C: Come on. Limo's waiting.

(They go to limo and soon arrive to restaurant. Chuck takes Blair's hand and they go to their table.)

C: So Serena didn't tell you her big secret yet?

B: Ughhh no. I tried ask her today, but she said she's meeting Nate and there's nothing to tell.

C: You think she's lying?

B: Obviously. Maybe I should talk to Carter. (She smirks.)

C: No! (Blair rises eyebrow.) I mean he probably doesn't know anything and even if he's dangerous.

B: You're just jealous.

C: Sure.

B: You are. (She smiles.)

C: Chuck Bass isn't jealous.

B: Again say what you want.

C: I can find out what they're doing if you want.

B: No, I'll give Serena little more time.

C: Ok, but if you'll change your mind…

B: I know. (She smiles and they kiss.)

**xoxo**

(Serena's bedroom. She's on the phone with Carter.)

Serena: When he's coming?

Carter: Weekend before start of the college.

S: Great. Mom will be delighted when I'll tell her I won't be going to Brown this fall.

C: Did you tell her about him yet?

S: No.

C: When are you going to?

S: I'm planning now. She will need time.

C: Good luck.

S: Thanks.

C: Dinner tomorrow?

S: I don't know Carter…

C: Come on Serena, we're friends.

S: Ok.

C: I'll pick you up at seven.

S: See you then. Bye!

**xoxo**

(Chuck and Blair are in his limo after dinner. Blair's on Chuck's lap. They're kissing.)

Chuck: You have to go home?

Blair: Have better propositions? (He smirks.)

C: (He smirks.) Much. Like: me, you and my bed. (She laughs.)

B: Sounds good enough. I think I left some clothes in your suit last time.

C: You know I was thinking… It's only problem with your things at Eleanor's and you in my suit almost all the time. You'll be soon moving to dorm and then it will be uncomfortable for you, so I thought you could move things you won't be taking to dorm to my place to have them for rest of the summer and when you'll be staying with me.

B: Move in with you?

C: I knew it was stupid idea. Forget it.

B: No! I would love to. (She smiles and kisses him.)

C: I love you.

B: I love you too.

**xoxo**

(VdBH apartment.)

Serena: Mom I have to tell you something.

Lily: Yes darling?

S: I won't be going to Brown this fall.

L: And why if I can ask?

S: Ummm… Dad's coming.

--------------------------

Please review.

5


	4. 3x04 Homecoming

Hi guys! I'm really sooo sorry I didn't update in two months. I had really busy time at school and it will probably get worse but I promise to find more time for writing. I know probably no one is reading it yet but I came up with new ideas so here we go. I know new season started and btw I loved it to last episode, because come on this was Chair angst? For me it seems stupid what they did with Blair this season and I was hoping she got herself together after 3x04 but guess not. Well maybe now she'll wake up. But still I'm excited for 3x07! I have an idea for new fic, even started writing it so I'll post it soon, but I will be still continue this if someone is still reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl

--------------------------

(At steps. Blair and Serena are drinking coffee. Serena told Blair about her father.)

Blair: So you told Lily yesterday?

Serena: Yeah, it was like… Ughh I don't even know hot to call it.

B: That bad?

S: It was disaster. She yelled half and hour and would longer if Rufus didn't stop her.

B: What exactly?

S: How he's a jerk and how could I did it to her. And he will destroy everything.

B: And Rufus?

S: He calmed her down with 'nothing will tear us apart' speech, but for once I have to thank him for it.

B: So when is Mr. Van der Woodsen coming?

S: Weekend before start of college.

B: So you will have only two days with him?

S: Not exactly. I'm not going to Brown.

B: What?!?

S: Well it's for the better. I can't leave Mom and Eric alone with it...

B: I guess… So what Lily said to IT?

S: She wasn't delighted, but agreed if I'll go to Columbia.

B: With Nate? (She smirks.)

S: B we're friends.

B: Sure you are.

S: Blair! I wouldn't do it.

B: why not?

S: Because I don't want to lose you, besides I don't feel anything for Nate.

B: I'm over Nate S. I have Chuck and I'm not going to let him go anywhere again.

S: Good for you. I'm happy you two finally worked it out, it was about a time.

B: Yeah but don't change the subject. If not Nate… don't tell me Humphrey again.

S: We're almost sibling Blair.

B: Didn't stop you before. You have to have someone!

S: I can't be single for once?

B: You're Serena Van der Woodsen for God's sake. You're never single.

S: Thanks. You made it sound like I'm some slut.

B: Well…

S: B!

B: Oh ok. But it doesn't mean I believe you.

S: Uh huh.

**xoxo**

(Serena and Carter are in restaurant.)

Carter: Thanks for coming.

Serena: We're friends, besides I own you much more.

C: Dinners hopefully.

S: Well we'll see.

(He takes her hand.)

C: Listen Serena. I wanted to tell you that this trip was a lot of fun so I though why not have some more.

S: I'm not leaving anywhere.

C: I meant fun.

S: Oh yes sure.

C: You know… I always liked you (He kisses her, she kiss him back.)

Drinks in my suite?

S: I'd love that.

**xoxo**

Three weeks later - weekend before college.

**Hello Upper East Siders  
**

**Your favourite girl here and not I'm not taking about B. Sorry S, but she got hottest guy in town. Not that other C is bad, but Bass is a Bass if you know what I mean. **

**And here we are! College starts on Monday. Let's begin last summer weekend! **

**And how we'll spend it? Well if you lucky you're invited to Van der Bass Humphrey dinner tonight. That will be interesting for sure. Also spotted: V, D and S – better known as V new boyfriend at the airport in hugs.**

**Welcome back! K I mean. Some of you might remember him. And these who don't – yes that's official – lost father returned. S and E's father. Thinking what L and R have to say about it? And if that's not enough, we have another return. G that is. Changed or not? You decide and I keep you updated.  
**

**You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

(Serena is waiting for her dad at the airport. Her phone rings.)

Serena: Hi B.

Blair: Hi S! How was your date yesterday?

S: Awesome. I'm having a lot of fun.

B: I still can't believe you're with Carter.

S: Blair it's just having good time. Nothing serious.

B: Good to know and it better stays this way. You're at the airport?

S: Yes. How are you?

B: Amazing. Today I'm going to see my room and meet my roommate though living with Chuck is incredible.

S: Hard to believe, but I'm happy for you.

B: I'm happy for me too. See you later?

S: Yeah, can't wait for dinner with 'family'.

**xoxo**

(Other side of the airport. Dan's picking up Vanessa.)

Dan: Hey Vanessa here!

Vanessa: Dan hi! (They hug.)

This is Scott. I told you about him.

D: Ahh new boyfriend.

Scott: That would be me. Scott.

D: Dan. (They shake hands.)

S: So… Will I get the blessing?

D: I guess. (They laugh.)

Ok come on guys. I have 'family' dinner later.

**xoxo**

(NYU. Blair walks in her new room and sees Georgina.)

Blair: Georgina?!?

Georgina: Blair Waldorf?!? We're roommates!

B: On no no no! This isn't happening!

G: Come on B! We'll have fun together.

B: How did you do it?

G: I didn't do anything. It's just good luck.

B: Very… What do you want?

G: I told you Blair. I want to be friends.

B: Sure Whoregina. Let me tell you: you can forget about whatever you planned, because I'm going to get rid of you.

G: Oh Blair you'll see I changed. And how's Chuckles?

B: Stay away from him!

G: Relax B. I already had my way with him though I'm sure his up for repeat. See you later! (She walks out.)

**xoxo**

(Van der Bass Humphrey apartment. Lily, Eric, Humphreys, Chuck and Blair are waiting for Serena and Keith)

Jenny: So Dan how's Vanessa's new boyfriend?

Dan: Seems ok. I had strangest illusion today. I though I saw Georgina.

Blair: Unfortunately Cabbage Patch it wasn't illusion.

Eric: Georgina's back?

B: Yes and like it's not enough she's my roommate.

Chuck: I told you we'll get rid of her for good and until than you can handle her for sure.

B: Or stay with you.

C: Always. (He kisses her hand and they smile.)

Rufus: They should be here 15 minutes ago.

Lily: Maybe he came to his senses and didn't dome. (Just than Serena and her dad come in.)

Keith: Not today darling.

Serena: Hi everyone! Sorry traffic was horrible.

L: Keith. What a pleasure.

K: I'm sure. Rufus Humphrey? Really wouldn't guess I'd see you here. (He says ironically.)

R: Keith nice to see you again. Come on dinner's waiting.

(Everyone sit and eat.)

**xoxo**

(Bree's hotel suite. She and Nate are watching a movie.)

Nate: Thanks for inviting me over.

Bree: You're welcome though this movie isn't really fun is it?

N: Depends what's your definition of fun. I'm not really old romances fan. So when are you leaving?

B: Tried of me yet?

N: Of course not. I wish you could stay longer. I really had great time with you.

B: Me too, but I got new job in Germany. Unfortunately I have to leave next weekend.

N: Than we better use all time left. (He smiles and they start kissing.)

**xoxo**

(Chuck's apartment later that night. He and Blair are in bed.)

Blair: So have you got any plan for Georgina?

Chuck: Not yet but I will.

B: It better be soon.

C: Why? I love having you here with me every night.

B: Really? And why is that? (She smirks.)

C: So I can do this. (He smirks back and kisses her. And you know what next… :D)

--------------------------

Ok. so that's it for now. Yes I used some Vanessa and Scott's lines for Nate and Bree :) I promise to update sooner this time. Please review.


	5. 3x05 Love Games

Hi guys! If you're reading please let me know :D

And like most I'm also natefused about 3x07 and how CB got back together. I'm still really happy about it but I wish they made it different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.

--------------------------

(Central Park. Georgina's meeting with some guy from NYU.)

Georgina: So everything clear? You know what to do.

Nick: Sure. Money?

G: After job. You remember to call me at 8?

N: Yes.

G: Great. Snow White won't see what hit her.

**xoxo**

(Chuck's office. Nate walks in.)

Nate: Hi man.

Chuck: Nathaniel. To what I own this pleasure?

N: Why I wanted to see myself Chuck Bass working.

C: I heard your new girl left.

N: Yeah Bree went to Germany yesterday.

C: You don't seem too upset.

N: It wasn't anything serious. We had good summer together and that's it.

C: It's never just that with you.

N: Maybe I'm becoming you now that you took my role of full time boyfriend.

C: Than I think you have to read again definition of one-night stands.

N: I think one Chuck Bass is enough.

C: Well there is only ONE Chuck Bass. (They laugh.) You shouldn't be at Columbia now? I thought classes started week ago.

N: Yes I have one in hour. How's things with Blair?

C: (smiles.) Amazing.

N: Good for you. I'll be going. Lunch tomorrow?

C: See you then.

(Nate nods and leaves.)

**xoxo**

(NYU. Vanessa and Dan are talking outside of their class.)

Dan: So how do you like school life?

Vanessa: It's great. Really better than I thought I'd be.

D: Yeah it's pretty awesome when someone likes you there for a change.

(Georgina comes to them.)

Georgina: Hi guys. Long time no see.

D: Georgina. What are you doing here?

G: Learning of course. And I was thinking why not make new friends?

D: Well I'm sure you can do it somewhere else.

G: Come on Dan. I'm really sorry for everything that happened. I changed a lot and I want to make thing right with everyone who I hurt in the past. (Her phone starts ringing.)

I'll see you guys later! (She walks away.)

V: What do you think?

D: It's so not good idea.

V: Why not? Maybe she's really changed.

D: Believe me she's not. Everyone but Georgina.

V: Whatever you say.

D: Did your roommate come yet?

V: Nah she's still missing but I asked and they said she should be here today. I better go to my room to be there when she will come. Who knows if she's not some creepy stalker?

D: (He laughs.) Ok. I'll go get some coffee and meet you there. (He walks away and Vanessa goes to her dorm.)

**xoxo**

(Serena and Carter are kissing on the street.)

Carter: How are things with your dad?

Serena: They aren't. After this one dinner me and Eric saw him once. He's staying at the hotel but he's rarely there.

C: He doesn't want to meet with you?

S: He says he does but is busy with buissnes and starting his life here.

C: So he's staying for good?

S: Seems so but I think something is not right with all of this.

C: What your mom and Eric are saying?

S: Mom still hates him and Eric is ok with it I guess.

C: Do you want me to check him again?

S: No thanks. If we are going to be family I have to trust him.

C: But you don't know him.

S: He's my dad though and didn't really give me a reason since our first meeting not to. But enough about my problems. How coffee sounds?

C: Great. (They smile and kiss.)

**xoxo**

(Outside NYU. Chuck's leaning at his limo and waiting for Blair to take her for lunch. She comes and they kiss hello.)

Chuck: How was your day?

Blair: Awful. Like every other this week.

C: I told you it's not Constance.

B: I know but it's worse than in my worst nightmares. This people are creepy and just look what girls are wearing. This school is full of Dan's Humphrey and Vanessa's Abrams this world. And if it's not enough Georgina is pissing me off all the time with her stupid comments and bringing some freaky guys all the time.

C: I'm sorry. My PI is searching something on Georgie and as we both know it won't take long to find something for sure. Now let me take you for lunch and tonight you're staying with me.

B: Thanks Chuck.

C: For you anytime. (He smiles and kisses her.)

**xoxo**

(Café. Dan is going out with coffee and bumps into Olivia.)

Dan: Sorry. I hadn't seen you.

Olivia: It's ok.

D: I'm Dan.

O: Olivia. Are you going to NYU?

D: Yeah. I was just going to my friend dorm to give her coffee. She's waiting for her roommate.

O: Really? I'm going there to. I just came from Spain. I can't wait to get to know everyone and see everything.

D: Seems like you missed some school experiences or you're more obsessed than me.

O: I had private teachers since I remember. I'm really excited for all this.

D: I can see that. So what were you doing in Spain?

O: I just ended my new movie. It took little longer so I'm late.

D: Movie? Like you're an actress?

O: Yes. We were doing new part of this series about vampires. You had to hear about this book I mean everyone is obsessed about it.

D: Sorry but I'm afraid I didn't. And we're here. Room 151.

O: 151? (She gets her note with room number.)

D: Yeah it's Vanessa's room.

O: That's great! It says it's my room too.

(They walk in.)

D: Vanessa I guess I brought your roommate and good news she's not creepy form what I see.

Vanessa: Shut up. Hi I'm Vanessa.

O: Olivia.

V: Nice to meet you. Didn't you play in this vampire movie?

O: Yes that would be me.

D: I'll leave you two to talk about it since I have no idea what is it about. See you guys later.

(He leaves.)

O: Dan's great guy. Are you two friends for long?

V: Almost all life.

O: It must be good to have someone here.

V: Yes it's pretty amazing until you don't spend all the time together than it can get little tiring.

O: I guess…

**xoxo**

(On the campus. Nick comes to Blair.)

Nick: Hi I'm Nick. Sorry for taking your time but I don't really know anyone here and I thought I introduce myself.

Blair: Hey I'm Blair. You're living in dorms too?

N: No I'm staying in small flat with friend from other colleges. I have to ask you something.

B: Yes?

N: You're probably busy but would you mind grabbing some coffee sometimes?

B: Sure. (He comes closer to her.) Hey what are you doing?

(He kiss her and she push him away) What was that?!?

N: Sorry my mistake. See you around. (He walks away. Blair stares confused after him and goes to waiting limo which Chuck sent for her.)

Georgina: Great job. (She gives Nick money.)

Nick: It was my pleasure. Did you get your photos?

G: Oh I got it and they will be on gossip girl in few minutes. (She smirks.)

**xoxo**

(Chuck is waiting for Blair in his suit when the blast from gossip girl comes.)

**Hello Upper East Siders  
**

**Finally some really juicy gossips. I bet everyone was waiting for C to come back to his old ways and cheat on his new Queen. So believe me you'll die when you'll see what I have for you. Photo of our own B kissing with guy and I can say it's not her boyfriend. Sorry C but we all knew it won't last forever. How it feels to be a fool for once? **

**And also spotted: S and her C all happy in kisses. How long till it'll be over too? I'd say a week. Sorry to inform you S but your former boyfriend D isn't waiting anymore. From Serena Van der Woodsen to movie star? Impressive. See you soon at Georgina's party tomorrow. If you invited that is.**

**You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**


	6. 3x06 Serenate and Humphrey to rescue

Sorry it took me that long to update I was busy with school and I updated my other CB fic. Btw please check out my oneshot Missing Butterflies and new poll for this ff on my profile. Please let me know if you're reading that always makes my day :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

(Serena and Blair are sitting on steps and talking.)

Serena: B calm down! I'm sure it's not that bad.

Blair: It is S! He wants to break up with me I know it!

S: Chuck loves you Blair and when he will know the truth he will only help you take whoever did this down.

B: But he won't let me explain!

S: Have you tried?

B: Of course I did. After gossip girl post he had just texted me that he has work and can't meet me. And today he won't pick up his phone. I told you he wants to leave me S!

S: Oh so maybe he's upset but if he really wanted to leave you he would already do it. And he didn't so it means that even if it would be true he doesn't want to.

B: Or he just wants to torture me or he's planning his revenge.

S: I thought you're past your games.

B: Not when it involves jealous and angry Chuck.

S: Ok so you have to speak to him soon.

B: I thought that was the point of our twenty minutes conversation.

S: Yes Blair I'm aware. And I have best idea!

B: Not again. Your best ideas always end with disaster and I don't even have Chuck this time to help me clean up the mess.

S: No Blair this time it's really perfect!

B: You're lucky I'm desperate.

S: I'll choose to ignore it.

B: Whatever.

S: Ok so listen! You can just meet him at Georgina's party tonight!

B: And what would any of us do there?

S: It's in one of Chuck's clubs so we ask Nate to bring him there tonight and it's from people form your college so you can go.

B: You forget I didn't get an invitation, not that I'm surprised.

S: Oh… I know! We can ask Dan to take you with him! I'm sure he got one.

B: Are you high? I'm not going anywhere with Cabbage Patch.

S: Blair I know you don't like Dan but

B: Hate him actually and it's not about it. Don't you think Chuck will be even madder if he'll see me with Humphrey?

S: He will just bring you with him so you will get in and then you can go to Chuck.

B: The things I do for him.

S: (laughs) Ok let me call Dan. (Take out her phone and call Dan. Hung up after few minutes.)

Well everything set up!

B: Thanks I guess…

**xoxo**

(Café near NYU. Dan had just ended his talk with Serena.)

Dan: It was strange.

Vanessa: Who was it?

D: Serena. He wants me to take Blair as my date to Georgina's party tonight.

V: What? Why would she want you to go there and take Blair? Isn't she with Chuck? And I thought they hated Georgina.

D: Yeah so did I.

V: You didn't agree right?

D: Well…

V: Dan! If it's one thing I know it's that you should stay away form this two if you don't want any troubles.

D: (laughs) Ok I know. But I just have to bring her with me and that's it.

V: And you really believe it will just end there.

D: Yes?

V: Ughhh… I'm sure she gets you involved in one of her shames!

D: Don't be overdramatic. I'll be fine and now I have to go and get an invitation from Georgina.

V: If you say so.

**xoxo**

(Central Park. Serena and Nate are walking.)

Nate: So what did you want to meet me about?

Serena: Can't I just want to take with old friend?

N: Sure you can. So?

S: Well I'm sure you saw gossip girl yesterday.

N: Ahh yes Blair and mystery guy. I thought it was weird since when I talked with Chuck earlier he said they're doing great. But it has to be one of their games.

S: Unfortunately not. Someone had set it up and now Chuck won't even talk with Blair so she can't tell him the truth.

N: Not good. And you need me to tell him it?

S: No I know he won't listen to anyone. I just want you to bring him to his new club tonight.

N: Isn't Georgie having a party there tonight?

S: Yes so he won't suspect anything and Blair will be there too so they can talk it out.

N: Ok I can try as I'm meeting him for lunch in ten. See you tonight?

S: Yes. Bye and thanks Natie!

**xoxo**

(NYU. Dan comes to Georgina's room.)

Georgina: Dan hi! I didn't think I'll see you that soon after yesterday.

Dan: Yes about that. I'm sorry I shouldn't react that harsh. You're right everyone can change so I thought we could hang out tonight?

G: I'd love to but my party's tonight! So maybe you could come?

D: Yeah sure.

G: Great. Here's an invitation as it's closed event. You can bring Vanessa I would love to spend more time with her too.

D: Ok I'll see you tonight.

G: Can't wait!

**xoxo**

(Restaurant. Chuck and Nate are having a lunch together.)

Nate: So what's with these photos on gossip girl yesterday?

Chuck: What's with it?

N: Well I thought you're ok.

C: We are.

N: Ok so I guess you're busy tonight than?

C: Not really.

N: So you're not ok?

C: I told you we're ok! We just don't have to be together 24/7.

N: Really that's what I've been thinking since you two got together.

C: Well you see now you were wrong.

N: If you say so man. I thought we could go out tonight?

C: Sure Victrola?

N: Nah I wanted to see your new club.

C: It's closed for someone's party tonight.

N: I'm sure you can get us in since you own it.

C: Ok but why do you suddenly want to see it so much?

N: I'm just curious and besides I don't remember when we got drunk together last time.

C: (laughs) You're right Nathaniel I can't turn into Humphrey.

N: Don't worry you're not even close. (They laugh.)

**xoxo**

(Serena's room. Carter walks in.)

Serena: Hi! What are you doing here?

Carter: I wanted to talk. Where were you all morning? I was calling you for hours.

S: I was with Blair.

C: All this time?

S: Yes what's your problem?

C: My problem? You don't answer my calls and now you're lying to me.

S: What?

C: I saw you and Nate together earlier.

S: Are you stalking me?

C: Of course not. I was just driving near when I spotted you.

S: So what maybe I met with Nate but only to help Blair.

C: And she couldn't do it herself?

S: If you have to know she couldn't. She and Chuck have problems and I'm her best friend so excuse me if I want to do everything I can to help her.

C: Or maybe you just wanted to meet with him?

S: And even if so what? He's my friend since kindergarten.

C: Yeah I bet he's only your friend.

S: And what is that suppose to mean?

C: You tell me.

S: I have enough of this. I don't have to explain myself to you. If you didn't notice you're not my boyfriend we're just hanging out together.

C: Don't worry you won't let me forget. Bye Serena. (He walks out, leaving crying Serena alone.)

**Hello Upper East Siders  
**

**Everyone ready for tonight? G's party starts in few hours and I heard everyone who means something will be there… and unfortunately some Brooklyn trash too. What's with you these days G? And where are our favourites kids?**

**Spotted: B and S bonding. All alone B? Where's your boyfriend or your new toy? And as for S spotted with N again. I'm thinking what Carter has to tell about it? And Lonely Boy hanging out with V again? What happened to movie star?**

**See you all tonight.  
**

**You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**


End file.
